kingory_enfandomcom-20200215-history
Rally Spot
Plans expedition, simulates battle, check your troops' status, and adjust siege and guard strategies. The higher its level the more troops can be dispatched at a time. Upgrade Requirements *All buildings upgraded to level 10 also require a construction blueprint Expedition The first option in the rally spot menu is Expedition. You may choose to launch any type of expedition: Transport , Dispatch , Scout , Maruad , and Conquer . You can select the amount of each type of unit that you wish to send, the hero to lead them, amount of resources to be carried, destination, and set a Bivouac Lag . Transport is used to send resources from one city to another, as long as both cities are in the same league . This can be used to send resources from one of your cities to a league member, or from your city to another one of your cities. With the facebook servers, you may also send resources to a player in your friendslist, regardless of what league they are in. Dispatch is used to send troops to another city that is in the same league as you. If you dispatch your troops to another one of your own cities, they will be added to the troop count in that city and consume food from their new location. If the troops are dispatched to another player's city, then they can only be used to defend that city from an attack, but will still consume the food from the city to which they were dispatched. Scout is used to gain information about a target city or wilderness . Scouts must be sent in order for this action to be succesful. Maraud sends a troop to a target city or wilderness to attempt to steal some of the resources from the target. Conquer sends a troop to a target city or wilderness to attempt to take control of the target. Sim. Battle The second option is Simulate Battle. This allows you to run a simulation to help you better understand what amounts of troops will be needed for an expedition. In the left column is for the attackers troops and the right for the defender. Enter the troop amounts that you wish to test and then click the green check mark. The box on the bottom will then display the results for the battle, including the predicted number of rounds the battle lasted. The fields to the left of where you initially entered the troops amounts will now display the amount of troops that were lost during the battle. NOTE: the battle simulation is only an estimate, and does not include the effects of heros or technologies . Defensive Tactic The next option is Defensive Tactic. Selecting it opens the Defensive Tactic window. Here you can select how your units and fortifications will re-act if you are attacked. There are 3 different types of attack (Anti-Maruad, Defense, Anti-Scout) and each one can have its own settings. Hospital When your troops are lost in a battle, a percentage of them are placed in the Hospital. By selecting this option under Rally Spot you can choose to cure them. Casualties line up for treatment. Pay for the Cure in Gold so that they may rejoin the troops. If you fail to cure them in time, they will gradually die out. The curable rate can be increased by 30% by applying a Green Wrap Book . Desertion Camp The fifth and final option in the Rally Spot menu is the Desertion Camp. If one of your cities runs out of food, your troops will mutiny. The Desertion Camp detains mutiny troops. Lobby them with Gold. If you don't Lobby them in time, they will gradually flee. Category:Building